


HR Wells x Reader - Crack of Dawn

by Austarus



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Old Fic, Sleepy HR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austarus/pseuds/Austarus
Summary: “Mm,” HR pats the space beside him blindly, wanting to find your soft body so he can have some snuggle time before the sun decides to show up. Squinting his already shut eyes even tighter, he registers the flicking sound of a light switch.“Babe?” The author rasps out, voice tinged with sleep as he finally notices the absence of warmth next to him on the plush bed. Sitting up slowly on the bed, HR rubs his eyes from his drowsy state.He looks around in the dimness of his room, a bit of light filtering from the outside before seeing you languidly emerge from the bathroom.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/Reader, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	HR Wells x Reader - Crack of Dawn

“Mm,” HR pats the space beside him blindly, wanting to find your soft body so he can have some snuggle time before the sun decides to show up. Squinting his already shut eyes even tighter, he registers the flicking sound of a light switch.

“Babe?” The author rasps out, voice tinged with sleep as he finally notices the absence of warmth next to him on the plush bed. Sitting up slowly on the bed, HR rubs his eyes from his drowsy state.

He looks around in the dimness of his room, a bit of light filtering from the outside before seeing you languidly emerge from the bathroom.

Oh, that’s cute… he muses, feeling the corners of his lips tug upward. You’re wearing his gray cardigan and some running shorts, seems like you’ve changed out of your pjs.

“HR?” You yawn, instantly covering your mouth. “Did I wake you?” You ask, striding back to bed and getting settled under the covers beside him. Your hand instantly finds his and gives it a gentle squeeze before resting your head on his shoulder.

“Hm, no,” the Earth-19 author brings your hand up to give the back of it a tender kiss. “Although, you look like a beauty in my clothes… N-Not that you don’t always look like a beauty, you do.”

You let out a small laugh as HR tries to backtrack, “Babe, it’s fine, really.” You turn to kiss his shoulder, “Can we go back to sleep?”

“Yeah,” he whispers as you both snuggle back against the pillows and shut your eyes to fall asleep. Rest is a necessity, especially when you two are part of Team Flash. Who knows what kinds of metas or dangers await you both.


End file.
